Breaking Piece by Piece
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Ciel finds out that Esper had died but later discovers a very disturbing truth behind his 'death'


**Nagi: Imma place a warning here cuz there's going to be a bunch of angst. I had already destroyed my own feelings and I will probably destroy yours. QAQ. Please enjoy!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword. They are from KOG. QAQ**

 **(This is (a possible) one shot and this is based on a post called 'A Blood Kin' by somewayoutt. QAQ)**

 ***Imma label Ciel OOC. (Nah. Everyone is labeled OOC)**

 **Cast~**

 **Lusa – Lunatic Psyker**

 **Add – Mastermind**

 **Esper – Diabolic Esper**

 **Ciel – Base**

 **Lu - Base**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _I was coming home from work on one particular day until I saw him. Hair white as snow along with lavender decorated in some places. He looked up as I opened the gate. "Ciel..."_

" _Esper? What are you doing here?" I immediately sat next to him, placing my arm around his shoulder. "Did you fight with your brothers again?"_

" _..." His head hung low and he curled himself tighter. "I'm scared..."_

" _Scared? Why?"_

" _They said... they want me... to be..."_

" _To be...?"_

" _..." Esper looked at me and I could see that his eyes, his magenta eyes, full of anguish and fear._

" _It's ok." I smiled, trying to reassure him. "You don't have to tell me. I'm here with you."_

 _He snuggled closer to me and we sat there, dreaming of a future that never came true._

 **O.O.O.O.O.O**

That was a month ago. I never got to see him again. No. I wanted him by my side. I wanted to help him. But all of those possibilities were gone. Destroyed.

2 days later, after that week, Lusa came up to me. I thought about what Esper had told me and guessed. But it turned out to be wrong as he told me that his brother was dead. Killed in a freakish car accident. The suspect was never found and Esper was pronounced dead at the scene.

I was shocked. I thought he was lying, but Lusa was telling the truth. His eyes, the same as Esper's, were full of grief and sorrow. I might have told myself that he was still with us, that he was still _here._ But the truth could not denied any longer.

I shut myself in for days and days. No one could convince me to go out and no one would even try to even get me out.

Lu was worried for me more than anyone would be. She would be placing food outside my room and she would keep on telling me that Esper is watching over me. My mind was beginning to close off, not wanting to process anything else but to hear his voice once more.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _ **I should have told him that he could have stayed.**_

 _ **I should have listened to his fears.**_

 _ **This is my fault.**_

 _ **It is my fault that Esper died.**_

 _ **I'll probably forget the sound of his voice.**_

 _ **The sound of his laughter.**_

 _ **I'll probably forget it all as the days go by.**_

 _ **I want to be by his side once more.**_

 _ **It was my fault that I let him go.**_

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _More than 2 weeks later..._

"Ciel..." Lu rapped her knuckles onto the door, hearing a small groan from within. It opened and the Demon's eyes widen as she took in the view of her servant's haggard state. "Ciel...!"

She hugged him tightly and Lu could feel her heart shattering to millions of pieces. "Ciel..." Her throat began to constrict itself but she managed to choke out, "Please... please... don't lock yourself in anymore... Please..."

Ciel tried to remove her from his waist but failed to do so. Her grip was like iron. He looked down at her head and heard her crying. Crying for him and nothing else.

"Lu..." He gently removed her and returned her hug. "Sorry... I just..."

"You idiot... you big idiot..." The Demon looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "Everyone is worried about you."

"I know..." He wiped away her tears. "Tell them I'm sorry, ok?"

They remained hugging for a few more minutes, happy to be together once more. But the man's mind is still full of the one he had cherished, the one who had never gotten to see another day.

The doorbell rang and Ciel broke the embrace. He looked at Lu sternly and she remained there, not moving. He quickly brushed his hair with his fingers and straightened out his clothes, not caring about his haggard state. The man reached the front door and opened it, revealing a disheveled Lusa. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at the lab with Add?"

He rubbed his eyes, which were tired and red. "Today's my day off but I couldn't stop trying to work my ass off." The scientist view Ciel from head to toe, taking in his pale skin, the bags under his eyes and how sunken his cheeks had become. "Are you still mourning for him?"

This caused the man to tense up. "Please... do not bring up in front of me."

Lusa scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry..." He brought his hands to his pockets as he muttered, "Come to the lab with me."

"I'm sorry?"

The scientist cleared his throat. "Come to the lab with me. I have something to show you."

"Why would I? Add would never let me touch the equipment there."

"It's not that..."

This caught Ciel in surprise. "What?

"It's this experiment that we are currently working." He leaned on the door post. "Add wouldn't give a damn if「he」continue to kill people but I want it to stop."The man could see him grimacing at these words.

 _「_ _He_ _」_ _...?_ "How do I fit in?"

"Well... You have to see「him」with your own eyes."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Ciel's POV, Afternoon..._

I covered my eyes as soon as I stepped out of the car. It had been days since I last saw the sun. I wasn't completely if I had wanted to go out but something tells me that I have to.

"Ciel?" Lusa's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, causing me to blink at him with unfocused eyes. "You okay there?"

"Hmm? Y-yeah..." A dry chuckle escaped my throat. "It's been forever since I last stepped outside."

A small smile was appearing but it soon disappeared as he walked quickly towards a large building. I followed suit and stopped as a guard held out his hand for something.

"ID please."

The scientist gave him a card and it was quickly returned back as the guard nodded his head in approval. Lusa pointed at me and said, "He's with me."

We both entered the building with ease and I could feel the guard looking at me with suspicion. I soon shook it off as someone else approached us.

A woman, who looked as if she was in 20's and had long, black hair that goes to her waist, came running towards us with a happy look on her face. "Lusa-san! I finished all of the reports that you gave me!"

He frowned slightly. "Knowing you, May, you probably hid some more in your desk or you threw them away."

The woman pouted. "I did not! I actually finished them all this time!" She then noticed me and her brown eyes looked at me curiously. "Is this person your friend?"

"Hai, Hai. I was about to give him a tour of the lab until you showed up."Lusa made shooing motions with his hands. "Off you go."

May stuck out her tongue and ran off to one of the doors. He went back towards my side with a huge grin. "She came here only a week ago and she's finding ways to slack off on the job."

"Is that so?"

He nodded and we walked towards the elevator. "About this experiment..."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

Add was staring at what was at the other side of the window and a sly smile was already forming. The「experiment」that he and Lusa had always planned on doing has now already been accomplished. What was formerly their kin was now rebuild to a living monstrosity.

The experimental tank was set in a safe distance from where the window is. He did not want「him」to murder his creator as「he」had done to the others who had recklessly approached him. The pipes that connects to「his」body was increasing as the days goes on. But that would not restrict「his」movements since「he」had already found ways to destroy the glass that had already been replaced multiple times.

The head scientist let out a long sigh, knowing that today would be another long day. "「He」's almost close to being done..."He stretched out his arms and heard something hit the floor. Add turned his head and saw a grimacing Lusa and a shocked Ciel.

He waved his hand in greetings but the man ignored that. His legs were shaking as he made his way towards the window. Ciel's mouth was hanging open, noticing the experimental tank and what was within its contents.

"No..."His hands began to clench and unclench. "No...!" The man glared at the person that he now hated the most, the one who destroyed his dreams and the one who murdered the one he loved. "NO!"

Red quickly blinded his vision as Ciel tackled Add, his hands on the other man's throat. He wanted to kill him. He wanted him to suffer the same pain that he had afflicted onto Esper. The man wanted him _dead._

"You fucking piece of shit..." His hands began to squeeze tighter. "You fucking killed him. You murdered your own brother!" His throat began to clench, but Ciel managed to spit it out. "DO YOU NOT FEEL ANY REMORSE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

Add had the nerve to smirk. "It... was... for... the best...!"His hands grabbed onto his arms. "Kh...! Esper... was...!"

The chokehold on the head scientist's throat slackened as the man began to shake. "He was not. Esper was scared. Scared! He didn't want to become like this!"The grip on his throat tighten once more as tears were dripping steadily from Ciel's face. "HE NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS! AND YET...! YOU...!"

The pressure on Add's throat disappeared as Lusa pulled back a now crying Ciel. But the man shoved him away. The scientist stumbled backwards as he made his way towards the direction of Esper.

He stopped as soon as he reached towards the window. His tears were flowing heavily as he placed onto it, waiting for him to reach for it. Waiting and hoping. But it never happened.

"Fuck... Fuck..." His knees gave way and Ciel knew that he couldn't bare seeing what they had both turned him into. It was too much for him. He wanted to believe that it was all a dream. That none of this was real. But that will never happen and it never did.

"Esper... Esper..." His sobs were becoming choked. The man wished that he could have prevented this. If he had changed Esper's fate, then all of this would never have happened. The plans and dreams that he once had never came true, destroyed by the one man who never wished to see it come true.

" _I... want to be by your side... I want to hear you once more..."_

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: Damn... That was the longest, angsty fic that I have written since forever. I will probably not write more since I will be crying my eyes out. Bye.**


End file.
